Vehicle braking systems typically include a selectively engageable friction device, such as a brake disk or brake drum, that is configured to selectively provide resistance to the rotation of at least one vehicle wheel. An input member is mechanically connected, through mechanical or hydraulic linkages, to the friction device such that manipulation of the input member by a driver causes engagement of the friction device.